La Petite Mort
by SpaceSonic
Summary: Serie de One Shot de contenido sexual. No hay mejor manera de decirlo.


Disclaimer:

Detective Conan no me pertenece, pero con la cantidad de años que llevo en el fandom ya me va tocando algo.

Esto es porno nacido de un avanzado estado de ebriedad.

Será una serie de One Shots, bastante picantes por cierto

Y bueno, serán actualizados cada vez que una botella de Late Harvest se me cruce por el camino. (¿Qué le vamos a hacer?. Viña Concha y Toro por si alguien quiere que esto avance. Sólo digo.)

Es ShinxRan, o RanxShin, que a mí me gustan las mujeres fuertes.

Acepto peticiones de alguna otra pareja. ¡Todos por la inclusión!

Esto no está revisado, lo siento.

 **La Petite Mort***

 **Lujuria**

 _Se le llama_ _Lujuria_ _(del latin luxus: abundancia, exuberancia) a un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable._

Tenían la vida que siempre desearon. Si alguna vez pensaron que no fuese de esa manera, parecía que fuese simplemente un mal pensamiento. Una bonita casa, cerca de sus padres, al menos los de Ran, cosas lindas para recibir a sus amigos, eran felices de la manera en la que desearon serlo, no había nada malo y eso estaba bien.

Después de tantas dificultades a veces este presente parecía un sueño dulce y cálido. Eran una pareja casada en sus recientes veinte y Ran secretamente se enorgullecía de haberse casado con el chico que siempre amó y que resultase también éste ser lo mejor de lo mejor era como un bonus extra de la vida en pos a las dificultades que le habían planteado por el camino. Si alguna vez tenían hijos sabría que les contaría llena de emoción como conoció a su padre y todas sus hazañas, que ellos supieran que secretamente era su trofeo personal, pero nada superficial, era un trofeo para su corazón, tener al chico qué amo siempre a pesar de todo y contra todo, ya que al final del día Shinichi era suyo y sólo suyo.

Al final después de terminar la escuela sabía lo que quería en la vida y quienes iban a estar en ella. Shinichi había vuelto y todo fue caótico y también doloroso, fue un confesar y perdonar que ninguno de los dos creyó tan posible, pero al final el dolor de estar separados era mucho más amenazante que todo lo ocurrido, ya que a veces y sólo a veces las mentiras resultan del miedo y la necesidad de cosas que no comprendemos hasta mucho después.

Al final ver su mirada cristalina y aliviada, casi al borde de algo que no pensó jamás presenciar fue más que suficiente para que el dolor se disipara, es que ¡Oh Dios!, ese hombre ante ella lo era todo y nada en el mundo entero podría reemplazarlo, perderlo jamás fue una opción y ella no lo iba a dejar ir, no por lo ocurrido, no por el miedo, ni siquiera por la tristeza, estaba ahora con ella y es todo lo que importaba.

Lo que paso luego fue como siempre lo pensó, estaban juntos, como de niños, su mundo comenzaba y terminaba en él. Se casaron, todos estaban tan felices, quizás menos su padre y bueno, su madre después de un par de copas, quién despotricaba aireadamente con un pie sobre una de las sillas de la recepción que casarse con un detective era un error, mientras los padres de Shinichi reían y Yukiko san decía que en verdad era joven para ser abuela, pero que intentarlo no mataría a nadie. Todos reían y Shinichi parecía querer tragarse las servilletas y morir ahogado ante tal espectáculo, era una de sus cosas favoritas del mundo verle sonrojar, cómo ese chico, ahora hombre valiente y poderoso, respetable y admirado, se estremecía y sufría con semejantes cosas, ella lo sabía y era parte de sus tesoros, conocerle de una forma tan profunda y completa, que éstos momentos no fuesen una sorpresa como lo eran para el resto, si no, una reacción obvia de alguien a quién le iba a dedicar una vida entera.

Después de casarse, todo fue dulce, tal cómo lo pensaron, ellos ya se conocían de siempre, su estado actual sólo era la evidencia de lo que todos sabían y eso estaba bien. Su primera noche juntos si fue una sorpresa, pero le encantó seguir conociendo a Shinichi. Al verle allí sentado nervioso mirándose los pies fue casi dulce, lo veía desde el espejo del baño de su lujosa suit de hotel, en dónde de una forma muy cliché iban a consolidar su amor, pero estaba bien, los detalles románticos usuales no igualaban a verle así de nervioso, ahora se sacaba y ponía la ropa, doblaba los pantalones y alisaba las arrugas mientras respiraba hondamente y de seguro pensaba que la demoraba tanto, esto también iría directo a su colección de recuerdos hermosos.

En su noche de bodas, cuando lo tuvo en frente pensó sólo de manera fugaz, que no había reparado en qué sería de su vida sin esto, sin él, si hubiese sido capaz de vivir sin éste momento en el que se entregaban mutuamente.

Primero hubieron besos, sus manos tocando con cuidado, sus ojos mirándola como si fuese la primera vez, temblaba completo, y sabía que era afortunada al tenerle, y sabía sin temor a equivocarse que él pensaba lo mismo, era feliz y eso era lo que siempre quiso.

La caricias flotaban como plumas sobre su piel, la estaban conociendo por primera vez, conociendo algo de ella que nadie más había visto y ella por su parte también comenzó a descubrirle a tocar su piel tersa, sus marcas a aprender de él como si fuese una persona nueva. Sus bocas se fundieron sin vergüenza en un beso y sus lenguas se entrelazaron como si supiesen que hacer. De repente la ropa era sólo un estorbo, la habitación se volvía cada vez más cálida y las respiraciones entrecortadas rogaban por más. Ella estaba desnuda de la cintura hacía arriba, quería sentirse orgullosa de su cuerpo, que ahora era de Shinichi, de sus pechos firmes, deseaba que el los tocase, que sus manos fuertes y amables los conocieran, los apretasen y le mostraran las nuevas formas de sentir. Mientras ella tocaba con desesperación su espalda, su columna, cada una de sus vertebras hasta llegar a su trasero, su firme y redondo trasero. Lo comenzó a acariciar y no aguanto apretarlo, abrió los ojos y se separó un segundo y lo vio aún más sonrojado, ella sólo rio y siguió acariciando su parte baja, mientras él le besaba el esternón, para luego poner su oreja sobre su pecho y escuchar su embravecido corazón.

Ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él, y sin saber mucho cómo, se dejó llevar simplemente, y comenzó a frotar sus genitales cubiertos aún por el encaje de su ropa interior con el ya muy abultado pene que se mantenía aun prisionero por los pantalones de vestir qué seguían en su lugar. Frotaba y frotaba mientras, guiaba las manos de Shinichi hasta sus pechos, y le indicaba como acariciarlos, como rodear sus pezones ahora erectos, como aplastarlos, mientras se sentía húmeda y esa húmedas traspasaba la tela de su ropa interior, eso la excitaba cada vez más. Se inclinó para besarle nuevamente, para que la fricción fuese aún mayor, mientras Shinichi ahora se ocupaba de su espalda, sus caricias eran abrumadoras y la estaban volviendo loca, así que bajo las manos hasta su ropa interior y liberó su erección. Vio a Shinichi dar un respingo, su cuerpo se tensó y sintió en sus muslos como los de él se ponían rígidos ante aquel movimiento y al ver su rostro ahora ladeado hacía la derecha, como lagrimas contenidas amenazaron con salir a rodar por sus rojas mejillas. Esto de que sólo a las chicas les duele parecía una mentira bastante poco creíble en éste momento. Su pene estaba palpitante y erecto, desde la punta podía sentir el líquido pre seminal salía vaticinando lo que venía, él ya estaba al límite y vaya ahora levemente consiente, sintió que de repente tenía la necesidad de que ese bonito y sonrosado pene estuviese en su interior. Era un pensamiento y una corriente de los mismos difícil de creer que pudieran cruzar su mente, pero lo estaban haciendo, deseaba tenerlo en su interior, pero este momento era de ambos y resulto que ella era menos tímida que él, así que tomo una de sus manos y la beso, él la miró y devolvió el gesto con la otra mano libre, ambos estaban entrelazados, ella sobre él y estaban a punto de ser uno sólo.

Se abrazaron y sintieron que ninguno era más que el otro, así que se pusieron de costado, aún piel con piel, ambos de frente. Ella subió sus piernas hasta posicionarlas en las caderas de él, mientras él forzaba a su ropa interior a ir hacía un lado. Era un momento único que en más de una ocasión pensaron jamás hacerse realidad. Shinichi se detuvo un momento y la miro, Ran por su parte posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Shinichi y le indico que todo estaba bien, se juntaron más aún, sus frentes se tocaron y sus labios se fundieron en uno, mientras se abrazaban fueron uno por primera vez. Ran por su parte sintió un leve tirón y un dolor raro pero soportable, ahora sabía que Shinichi estaba en su interior, tomo aire y presionó más sus piernas, abrió sus ojos y vio al hombre de su vida, tenía los ojos cerrados y podía ver nuevamente lagrimas asomarse en las esquinas de sus ojos, era tan lindo, aunque no se movía, al parecer el hecho de entrar en ella le provocaba dolor, pero era cosa de ambos acostumbrar sus cuerpos a estas nuevas sensaciones, así que empujo levemente sus caderas y limpio sus lágrimas, el abrió los ojos y levantando una mano hizo lo mismo con ella, al parecer ambos estaban llorando. Comenzaron a moverse, primero de manera torpe, hasta que comprendieron sus ritmos, primero suave, con caricias y cosas nuevas, y de pronto más rápido, con el corazón subiéndoles por la boca, sintiendo algo que no pensaban posible, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y ahora se movían a un compás desconocido, la excitación les estaba mostrando el cielo y cada vez más apretados, sus voces se hacían presentes, con jadeos y palabras entrecortadas. En un movimiento repentino ella quedo debajo y el sobre ella, sin separarse aún, presas de sus instintos, el empujaba y ella apretaba su interior, aún habían lágrimas, pero estas se perdían entre los sollozos y los gritos de placer. Shinichi empujaba con más y más fuerza, mientras su aliento iba a dar al cuello de Ran, mientras ella por su parte enterraba sus talones a las caderas de Shinichi. Esto era el cielo, uno nuevo y permanente que no habían conocido antes.

Quería sostenerlo, mientras su aliento se escapaba y los jadeos se disipaban por la habitación, estaban piel con piel, corazón con corazón acompasados en un ritmo privado y embriagador. Sentían mutuamente como algo se quebraba en su interior y el mundo se fundía en blanco, como sus músculos se contraían y endurecían, para luego volverse laxos y moldeables, dando paso a la menguante claridad y cercanía que les otorgaba la piel, que ahora se encontraba tan cerca que se confundía, seguían siendo uno, incluso después de velado aquel momento nuevo y extraño.

Miraban el techo tomados de las manos, aún con pájaros revoloteándoles en el pecho, con un sube y baja de emociones que se les escapaban de los labios, si la felicidad tenía algún sentido, quizás y sólo quizás sería algo similar a esto.

Ran lo miró y pensó que de verdad no sabría que hacer sin él, y se atrevía a pensar que Shinichi sentía igual. Y sonrió sin querer pensar en nada más.

Su vida había comenzado nuevamente, y sabían que iba a ser cada vez mejor.

Shi – Ni – Chi …- Marcó mucho cada silaba para que él voltease a verla, cuando vio sus ojos azules, inocentes y amables preguntándole calladamente, qué sucedía, devolvió la mirada al techo y sentenció.

Espero, que esto se repita… - Y abandonando la mano de él, cruzó sus propias manos sobre sus pechos aún descubiertos.

Supongo que así será. – Shinichi era más dubitativo al respecto, eso le encantaba de él, incluso en esta situación era tímido.

Nos vamos a divertir, ya lo verás, vamos a probar cosas nuevas- Y pudo sentir la mirada espantada y asombrada de Shinichi, quien terminó sólo negando levemente para también mirar el techo.

Esto va a ser divertido y cerró los ojos, muy divertido.

Notas: No sé qué acabo de hacer, bueno seamos sinceros, jamás tengo la mínima idea de lo que estoy haciendo, además me regalaron una botella de Late Harvest, que me tomé después de haber trabajado 15 horas seguidas. Pero en realidad esta era una idea que al final quedó fragmentada, siempre me ha molestado en lo personal la forma en la que se manejan (en casi todos los fandoms) las situaciones sentimentales/sexuales, siempre encasillándolos en estereotipos de parejas de lo más común. Y en mi defensa, a través de esta increíble cantidad de años que lleva la serie, Shinichi jamás ha sido capaz de tomar la iniciativa (incluso cuando lleva a Ran a comer a aquel lugar lujoso, al final de la saga del Revivir desesperado), además no es malo que él sea tímido, es así su personalidad, incluso, cuando es Ran quien lo besa (lo cual es hermoso), además ambos se están descubriendo y es entretenido que sea ella quién lo despeine. Además aunque me encante el yaoi, amo la pareja que ellos hacen, llevamos tantos años juntos.

La Petite Mort*: También conocida como La Pequeña Muerte, es a lo que se le llama el periodo refractario, después del orgasmo.

Y bueno, dejo esto hasta acá y no molesto más. Les quiero.

Space Sonic.


End file.
